Through the Window
by Mila1
Summary: Sasuke watches Naruto through the blond's window and gets more than he bargained for. (Yaoi, mm, solo, voyeurism). HARDCORE "R"!


**SUMMARY:** Sasuke watches Naruto through the blond's window and gets more than he bargained for. (Yaoi, m/m, solo, voyeurism).

**WARNINGS:** HARD CORE R!! Could be VERY offensive to some readers.

Also, not beta'd, read at your own peril. Also, this is my first EVER attempt at erotica, which I think is painfully obvious (sorry). Oh and this story lacks any plot, whatsoever. I might remedy that if I decide to add more chapters later though...

**PAIRINGS:** Sasuke/Naruto... maybe Neji/Naruto or Gaara/Naruto later, if there is a later.

Through the Window

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long mission, made even longer by the fact that nothing had happened at all to merit its A-ranking, except for maybe the fact that their clients had been rich, paranoid, and arrogant. Listening to some fat slob of a merchant and his trophy wife complain about the summer heat for three weeks was enough to make anyone go insane, but Naruto had put up with worse. He could have handled it. If only Sasuke hadn't been right there beside him the whole damn time, confidant and stoic as ever.

The blond scowled at himself. The merchant had insisted that he and his wife needed more than a measly one jounin escort and of course Naruto just _had_ to make some comment earlier to Tsunade about how old she was getting and 'was it just him or were her breasts were starting to droop?'.

So guess who came instantly to mind when the Hokage thought of the crap assignment?

Uh-huh

And which partner would make the mission that much more hellish?

None other.

Damn, the old hag knew him too well. Though, to her credit, had the Fifth known exactly why the blond troublemaker hated long term assignments with his childhood rival she might not have partnered them up.

But, then again, she probably would've done it anyway. After all, the woman had a sadistic streak so large it rivaled her chest.

So Naruto had spent _THREE WEEKS_ forcing himself not to notice the way Sasuke's lean muscles rippled under his skin whenever he moved, or the way the other man's sweat trickled down his pale neck and disappeared beneath the collar of his uniform. And if the blond seemed to stare at his partner's broad back or finely toned ass with rapt fascination, it was only because he had nothing better to do.

Kami, it'd been hell.

Naruto swore he was half hard the entire mission. Not only had it been embarrassing, it'd been painful too. The blond never had a safe moment to himself so he could alleviate his little 'problem'. Someone was always around, and more often than not it was Sasuke.

Sexual frustration definitely did not become him, Naruto decided derisively. He and Sasuke had bickered so much during the trip to Lightning country that it actually made their genin days seem mature. Neither had come back from the mission without a few new injuries, courtesy of an angry spar or two.

Naruto almost cried with relief when he finally saw the gates of Kohona, he was so happy. There was nothing to make home seem so sweet as a three week case of blue balls (which, by the way should have only lasted a week and a half, except that the merchant's wife insisted they go around the mountains, not over them. Personally, Naruto thought this was just a ploy to eye-rape Sasuke a bit longer. Which, needless to say, put the blond in an even worse mood. Now he had two primal desires to suppress, since it was generally frowned upon to murder your own client. Still, the demon vessel had come very, _very _close.).

As soon as he and Sasuke filed their mission report with headquarters Naruto was going home for some desperately needed privacy. Unfortunately this plan, as luck would have it, turned out to be a lot better in concept than in reality. The main flaw being that as soon as the two ninja exited the Fifth's office (Tsunade-baba actually thought a 3 week journey to Lightning was funny... stupid hag) they walked straight into Sakura, literally, and were then forced to 'chat' with her before she'd let them leave again. The pink haired teen invited them both (mainly Sasuke, but Naruto had been tacked on for manners' sake) to dinner and within five minutes she'd tricked them into agreeing to eat with her at Ichikaru's in a little under an hour.

As the blond's chronic erection for his very stoic, very male teammate suggested, Naruto had gotten over his childish crush on Sakura a long time ago. But by that point the poor boy would have agreed to anything if he thought it would make her let him leave (the girl was surprisingly insistent that team 7 'catch up').

Which meant that he was going to have less time to... de-stress than he would have liked. During the mission Sasuke had bathed regularly, but Naruto had avoided it as much as possible, since his erection was a little too obvious and... insistent with a wet, naked Uchiha not 10 feet away. But unfortunately having a demon fox inside your belly tends to give one a heightened sense of smell and there was only so much body odor Naruto could take. So he ended up bathing almost as often as Sasuke did anyway.

The point was, Naruto had reached his limit and he needed to shower almost as much as he needed to release his sexual tension (He'd given up masturbating in the shower over a year ago when he slipped just as he was about to cum. He woke up 2 hours later under a cold spray, sprawled out painfully on the hard tile floor and with a monster headache).

Naruto checked his watch as he raced home and let out a sigh of frustration. He had 45 minutes to get to his apartment, shower, and...relieve himself. The three had agreed to meet at his apartment though since it was closest to the Ichikaru's, so at least he didn't have to leave early to get to the meeting place. Still, the sooner he got home, the better.

XXXXX

Sasuke frowned at the door blocking his way. Naruto lived in a fairly nice apartment building, much nicer than was to be expected at least, and instead of just an open corridor there was actually a buzzer system that denied the general public access to the building. Which was fine.

Unless Sasuke was considered a part of the 'general public'.

Then it just was a pain in the ass.

The stoic teen had already rung the buzzer at least five times and the blond idiot still hadn't answered the door. As a shinobi, the raven haired jounin could have easily kicked the door open but he had suspected that the other tenants might not appreciate his 'improvements'.

There was a small grove of trees behind the complex and from the few times he'd come to visit the blond Sasuke remembered a Maple being just outside the dobe's room. So with a scowl he went around to the back of the building and stopped beneath the 3rd story window he recalled as belonging to Naruto. The Mapple was there just as he remembered it. Which was good since Sasuke had no idea how else he might have gotten inside (He could have walked up the building using his chakra, of course, but there was more than a slight chance he would take some of the stucco siding with him... chakra wasn't very good for buildings).

Sasuke glared at closed window. The idiot could never make things simple.

With a resigned sigh the dark haired teen sullenly walked up the trunk of the tree, thoroughly pissed off at having to do it in the first place. Granted he was half an hour early, but this was ridiculous. Dead last had to be home by now.

Sasuke couldn't fathom how he could have ever found it difficult to walk up a tree, even during his genin days. It took no more than 15 seconds to reach the branch he wanted and peer inside the building. From this vantage point the raven haired ninja had a perfect view into Naruto's apartment. And it was Naruto's apartment, Sasuke could tell from the sheer volume of instant ramen cups littered across the floor (in an orderly kind of chaos, he noted distantly), but it was empty. Briefly it occurred to the teen that the blond might actually have gotten himself in trouble from the time it took him to get from headquarters to his apartment. Sasuke's brow creased in worry. The idiot was a master of attracting trouble, after all.

He might have seriously begun to panic if Naruto hadn't emerged from the bathroom just then, clouds of hot steam billowing out into the room behind him. A towel was slung around the blond's lean hips and strands of sun-kissed hair were plastered to the side of his face while the rest of it sat on top of his head in a messy tousle. He obviously hadn't taken the time to dry it well, beads of water trickled from his head and down across his bronze, well muscled back. Briefly Sasuke wondered when the dobe had the time to tan, since he himself was so chronically pale. It was a good color though. Glowing and vibrant, just like Naruto.

A spike of shock ran up his spine at the thought and Sasuke frowned, his face heating up in embarrassment. Irritated, the genius ninja plopped down on the branch and folded his arms across his chest as he waited expectantly to be let inside by his idiot teammate. Hopefully the dobe wouldn't notice the blush. He wasn't very observant, so the chances were good.

Several moments passed before Sasuke finally decided that Naruto wasn't going to notice him without a little help. Annoyed, the raven haired teen lifted his head and leaned over to rap on the dobe's window pane.

Black eyes widened in surprise as he peered through the glass and if it weren't for his shinobi training the young jounin might have actually fallen from the tree. Still, it took more than a moment for it to register what Naruto was doing as he lay languidly on his bed, face flushed, towel slung even lower on his hips, and hands roaming lazily up and down his body. But if the bulge beneath the towel was any indication, Sasuke'd have to say that the blond was in the process of pleasuring himself.

A slow, lazy smirk crossed the raven haired teen's face and his black eyes glinted strangely. For all the annoying comments, the shouting, the insults, and most importantly not letting him inside when he rang the goddamn buzzer, Sasuke decided to have a little fun with his annoying teammate.

After all, a Naruto embarrassed beyond mortification was the best kind there was. He'd let the idiot get riled up a little bit more before revealing himself. No one likes to be caught with his pants down, especially not by his arch-rival.

Dead last should seriously consider investing in some curtains.Sasuke thought to himself smugly as he sat back to watch the show.

Naruto closed his eyes as he reached up to rub the sensitive area at the junction of his jaw and neck. The muscles under his ribs stretched as he lifted his arm; deft fingers sliding across the delicate column of his neck, teasing and tickling the flesh there lightly while the other hand splayed itself in the center of his chest. The blond squirmed as his right hand brushed a nipple before following along the dip of his well toned stomach and then lower towards the bulge beneath his towel.

Sasuke's cock twitched as he watched, mesmerized, while the teasing hand moved back up the blond's smooth chest to brush lightly against a dusky nipple. Naruto lowered his other arm, allowing the freed hand to slide slowly down his sides. The blond shuddered at the sensation and the towel, precarious to begin with, finally fell away, exposing the kitsune completely.

Outside the raven haired ninja sucked in a gasp, his face heating wildly as he stared at Naruto's member, now jutting out proudly from the golden nest of curls that surrounded it. The jounin pulse quickened and he swore he had never been so embarrassed... or aroused.

Sasuke had had sex before, of course. He was eighteen after all. But the few times he'd done it had been awkward and disappointing. Overall Kohona's heartthrob decided that sex was definitely hyped up to be a lot more than it actually was. But he'd never seen another man's penis before. At least, not erect.

Until now.

Red and swollen, the raven haired ninja could see the vein that ran along the soft underside of his rival's shaft throb, and his mouth watered. His own pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

I should stop him nowSasuke thought to himself as Naruto pulled out a tub of Vaseline from beneath his bed. Sasuke's breaths were coming quicker and he knew if he didn't stop this immediately then he never would.

Naruto dipped his fingers in the jelly-like substance and rubbed his hands together, making both palms slick and shinny.

Sasuke lost all ability for higher reasoning as he flicked the top buttons of his pants open and reached inside to grasp his stiffening cock. He was surprised how hot it was to his touch, but it felt too good to dwell on that for long. Sasuke leaned back against the tree trunk, one leg dangling down and the other resting on the branch as he watched Naruto grasp his own arousal.

The dark haired teen swallowed thickly, eyes glued to the strong hand that pumped up and down the plump flesh. Naruto arched his back off the bed as he ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of his penis, smearing the pre-cum along the head and then back down to the base.

Sasuke flushed as he moved the hand on his cock in time with Naruto's, mimicking his movements. The avenger flicked his eyes to his rival's face, unsure of what to expect there, but needing to know just the same. Sasuke's shaft swelled even more at the look on Naruto's face. His whiskered cheeks were flushed and his plump lips parted in pleasure as he watched himself squeeze his cock from beneath half lidded cerulean blue eyes.

Sasuke almost groaned when Naruto stopped touching himself, the weeping member between his legs ached with need. He stared intently as Naruto propped himself against the head board and dipped his fingers into the Vaseline again. The blond gnawed at his lip lightly as he bent his knees and slowly wrapped a hand under his outer thigh. Sasuke had no idea what the kitsune was doing but his tongue swelled in his mouth at the sight of the rosy hole of Naruto's ass. Sasuke's cock throbbed painfully as he watched in awe as his teammate gently traced the outside of his anus, the bud expanding and contracting beneath his touch, making it glisten before he finally inserted one slippery digit into the waiting hole. It sucked the finger up greedily and Sasuke groaned, instinctively thrusting into his hand, seeking the warmth encasing his cock, but it lacked something.

The raven haired jounin watched, jaw slack and anxious as the blond sighed softly and inserted another finger. Sasuke stared, pumping his aching dick, as Naruto stretched and pulled his budding anus, all the while a hot need pooling in the Uchiha's abdomen, begging for release.

Ever so slowly Naruto began to thrust his fingers in and out of his ass, his other hand wrapped itself around his erection and pumped in time to his fingers. Tan, slender fingers disappeared and reappeared in a feral rhythm as Naruto fucked his own ass with his index and middle fingers. Sweat trickled down the blonde's smooth chest and he let out a loud moan that Sasuke could hear clearly from his perch in the tree. The sound went straight to his cock, making the Uchiha thrust into his fist even harder than before. He wanted to outlast his teammate. He refused to cum before his rival did. But when Naruto began lifting himself up off the bed and slamming himself down on his fingers, Sasuke lost it.

The image of Naruto, face flushed, cerulean eyes glazed over with lust, and tongue moving desperately, wontonly inside his open mouth as he finger fucked and masturbated himself only made Sasuke squeeze his prick harder, desperate for release. The blond shuddered as the tattoo on the kitsune's stomach glowed and he arched forward violently. Hot cum spurt from his cock like a geyser, his startling blue eyes wide and mouth gaping open in a silent scream of pleasure. The blond fell back bonelessly against the headboard, thick streams of his seed coating the bronze expanse of his chest. It was the most painfully erotic thing the raven haired teen had ever seen and the delicious pressure that had coiled around his abdomen finally erupted. Waves of milky pleasure cascaded over Sasuke as he came with a muffled cry, his thick cum spilling over into his hands.

Sasuke, Satisfied and more relaxed than he'd ever been in his life (despite the awkward position in the tree) leaned against the trunk of the Maple as he waited for his heart calm. Face still flushed, the Uchiha opened one bleary eye and looked down at his cum covered hands. The air had begun to cool it and in a few minutes his boxers would be uncomfortably crusty. With a grimace he tucked his softening penis back inside his pants and wiped his hands hastily on the tree branch. He looked back through the window, his heart fluttering violently at the rise and fall of his rival's chest. Naruto stretched his hands over his head, a blissful smile on his whiskered face as he reached for a tissue to clean himself off. The blond really was beautiful, the Uchiha thought, smiling softly to himself. He couldn't remember ever being this sated after jerking off before.

Panic spiked through the stoic jounin as he fully began to realize what he'd done. He'd just spied on his best friend masturbating. His very male best friend. And he liked it.

Much more than he should have.

More than he wanted to admit. But then Naruto had a way of making him feel things he'd never felt before. The panic and embarrassment rose another notch and the color drained from his face. What would the idiot think if he found out?

If the blond looked out his window just then he'd find Sasuke sitting in the tree covered in cum.

Oh shitfuckgoddamncrap!

Hurriedly the jounin zipped up his pants and jumped down the tree to the ground below. Panicked, he didn't even think about why he'd been there in the first place, at least not until he'd reached the street.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" a feminine voice cried out the second he stepped into the open. Sasuke froze, cursing himself in every way he could think of. How could he have forgotten to avoid Sakura?! Slowly the stoic ninja turned around to face his pink haired teammate, trying to school his expression to show nothing.

"You're right on time!" the bubble-gum haired chunin beamed, clutching on to his upper arm. Another spike of panic seared through the Uchiha prodigy and he quickly thrust his hands deep inside his pockets. His hands were mostly clean, but Sakura was unusually observant. He kept a bland face while his former teammate began to prattle on about this and that for a few moments, as he hurriedly tried to think of some way out of this mess,

As Sakura reached out to press the buzzer to Naruto's apartment, the door swung open and a mass of blond hair ran into them, bowling Sasuke over.

The raven haired prodigy flushed at the other teen's heat and the feel of his skin brushing against him. He let out a low groan (which was luckily mistaken for one of pain) and to his mortification felt his dick stiffen slightly in his pants as the scent of miso and musk that was distinctively Naruto filled his nose.

"Ah, hehhehheh!" the blond troublemaker laughed sheepishly, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Naruto, now Sasuke-kun is all dirty!" Sakura scolded, reaching down to help her long-time love up.

"But Sakura-chaaan!" the blond whined. Despite the fact that he no longer had a crush on his pink haired teammate, Naruto had never quite gotten over seeking her approval.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sasuke bit out lowly.

"Can't you wait?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Fine, fine, Sasuke-teme," The blonde replied cheerfully. It was amazing what a good orgasm can do for your mood. Besides he had knocked the other teen down and irritated him for the past three weeks straight. Not to mention, images of said teammate were pivitol in providing the mood-lifting orgasm in the first place.

"Second floor, fifth door on the right." He instructed. Sasuke just growled in return. He would take off his boxers and wash himself off. Then he'd just have to excuse himself from dinner early. The memory of those shining blue eyes made the Uchiha heir flush. Dinner was going to be hell.

Naruto frowned as he watched his teammate walk up the stairs, too lost in his own thoughts to appreciate the perfect view of the Uchiha's tight ass that it offered him. There was one thing that the kitsune couldn't disregard and it confused and aroused him deeply, though he had just realized what it was.

Sasuke reeked of cum.

XXXXXXXX

A/N:

I think it's fairly obvious that towards the end I just got lazy. I've never written so much in one sitting before and I just wanted to get it over with. Also equally obvious: this was my first EVER attempt at a sex scene. I'm usually squeamish about writing that stuff since I suck at it. But Practice makes perfect. Speaking of which, I'm thinking about making this a multiple chapter story. Just so I can work on my erotica skills. Erm... please if you have any suggestions, LET ME KNOW! I'm very wary of posting this, it's so aweful. Ugh. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks


End file.
